dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Whole New Gohan
!! のミラクルパワー |Rōmaji title =Bū o Attō!! Gohan no Mirakuru Pawā |Literal title =Boo is Overwhelmed!! Gohan's Miracle Power |Number = 263 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = Deep Trouble!! *Gohan's Counterattack! |Airdate = May 3, 1995 |English Airdate = October 29, 2002 |Previous = Unlucky Break |Next = Search for Survivors }} !! のミラクルパワー|Bū o Attō!! Gohan no Mirakuru Pawā|lit. "Boo is Overwhelmed!! Gohan's Miracle Power"}} is the tenth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-third overall episode in the original dubbed and uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 3, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 29, 2002. Summary This episode starts with Goten and Trunks trying to think of ways to buy time for their next fusion. Trunks thinks they should just apologize and give him lots of candy, but Piccolo does not approve. Suddenly, Super Buu falls asleep, though Piccolo is not sure as to whether or not he's pretending. Goten and Trunks decide to test Super Buu by trying to pull his head tentacle, but Piccolo quickly calls the two boys back. It seems Super Buu might sleep out the hour that Goten and Trunks desperately need, so that they can do the fusion technique again. Suddenly, an incredible power rushes towards them. Piccolo thinks it is Goku, but Goten quickly realizes that it is Gohan, wearing a version of his father's gi. Goten, Trunks and Piccolo discover that Gohan is still alive, with Gohan explaining that the Supreme Kai and Kibito were able to save him. Gohan asks where the others are, only for Goten to sadly reveal that Super Buu murdered everyone on Kami's Lookout. However, Gohan thinks he can still sense Dende's power, even after discovering that both his mother and Videl are dead. Super Buu recognizes Gohan, and says that he has beaten him before, which gives him a lot of confidence. However, Gohan is not worried, as he has significantly improved since his last battle. The battle begins, and Super Buu is unable to land a single punch on Gohan. Super Buu prepares the Gack! and Gohan successfully blocks the attack, causing Super Buu's body to become deformed, and Gohan punches Super Buu in the gut heavily, causing the steam inside Super Buu to shoot out of every hole in his body. Super Buu then reveals that he's been toying around, and declares that he will now fight seriously. However, it is still not enough and Gohan pummels away at Super Buu, angering him greatly. Major Events *Gohan returns to the battlefield where he confronts and overwhelms Super Buu. Battles *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Shin *Old Kai *Kibito *Goten *Trunks *Piccolo *Super Buu Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Potential Unleashed Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Gohan Powers Up" - When Gohan arrives on the battlefield. *"Gohan Angers" - When Gohan confronts Super Buu. *"Gohan Fights Frieza" - During Gohan's fight with Super Buu. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Gohan is fighting Super Buu and throws the latter into the air. Differences from the manga *In the anime, when Super Buu goes to sleep, Goten and Trunks test to see if he really is asleep. In the manga, as soon as Super Buu goes to sleep, he immediately wakes back up after sensing Gohan. *The comments made by Goku and the Kai about Gohan being the rightful person to protect the Earth are exclusive to the anime. *The fight between Gohan and Super Buu was extended for the anime with additional attacks being thrown on both sides, such as Super Buu curling up into a ball to strike Gohan, an attack he previously used against Gotenks. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 263 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 263 (BDZ) pt-br:O poder milagroso de Gohan fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 263 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z